Stolen Life and Stolen Innocence
by Embers on a Flame
Summary: This is the story of one kittypet's daughter who finds a way to escape a life of female slavery in her coven, with the help of a wayward clan cat from across the lake and one old kittypet friend of her mother she may find a way to bring down her captors.
1. A stolen kittypet

Just being in the wrong place in the wrong time can mean trouble, I knew I shouldn't have wandered away from my beloved twolegs and the small, safe wood I had always explored, taken off my collar and I know now I should not have trusted HIM...

--------

Walking in the forest was fun for Petal., every step was a new adventure for this loveable young she-cat. She was no more than six moons, just barely out of her kithood, and in heat, it made her want to explore and not sit to be burned. By day, cramped in her big but quaint twoleg nest. She loved the housefolk she had but the outside world gave her a chilling thrill, with which she yearned for...It was simply too hard to stay away.

She wriggled out of her fancy bright pink collar, The thing made it super hard for her to breathe and it was generally icky to look at. She felt ever so clever for ditching the stupid twoleg object and she raised her silver head in pride. She looked at the old path she took every night, It was strewn in her scent, she had attempted to hunt, climbed every tree and her paw marks dappled the same soft dirt road.

She rolled her eyes, she was behaving like that little wood was enough of a forest to satisfy any cat. She looked at the forest in front of her home, she never set paw in the place, she was content with the trodden upon, mini-forest where she was close to home...Tonight, yes tonight was the night she would brave the big forest that she now saw as a great big place for fun. Tossing the stupid collar aside, she padded ahead into the comforting darkness and into the scents of the forest.

She tasted the air and squealed in delight at the smell of fresh forest, the prey scent made her mouth dribble and her dark gray paws itched with excitement. Her kit-soft light gray fur bristled in anticipation, pointing out the softer lighter gray dapples that were strewn like stars on her slender body. She ran to a tree and her claws pierced the wood as she scored them down a large oak. She smiled, she truly thought this was a wise desicion. She suddenly heard a loud rustle, it was a bush just tail-lengths away, out came a large bundle of cat fur that fleeced around her, driving her until she was back-up to a stone wall and stopped when it was facing the she-cat his face smirking as if he spotted some juicy prey.

A large, well muscled tom stood in front of her. He had dark brown fur, a white underbelly and barely there tabby stripes. When his eyes opened, she gasped, for there in the place where normal eyes should have been, were a pair of blood red eyes that glinted with some emotion she could not read. She must have shivered because he chuckled, he smiled icily

"Relax, I won't hurt you..." I could have sworn I heard his mutter of ...for now, she shrugged it off and said in a clearly nervous voice

"...Hello...there." He smiled and he asked in a quiet voice, his eyes gleaming

"I'm Blood, Who are you?". she wasn't sure if she should run, but she couldn't run anyway so she figured she might as well answer.

"I'm Petal."

His tongue licked his muzzle, clearly hungry for something and he looked at her as if he spotted some juicy prey, however she couldn't see it. He smiled and softly murmured

"You look hungry, Why dont you come back with me to my coven and we will feed you."

She smiled, she was rather hungry and she couldn't stand twoleg food that much, She decided to trust him, after all he could have killed her by now. Being alive and about to recieve some prey for a meal, convinced her that he meant to help, despite his scary appearance.

After trekking in the forest for some time now, her legs were starting to tire and she sighed in relief when he said

"We're here." They walked, side by side into a narrow entrance that opened into a big territory with lots of dens. She noticed that some cats, stepped out and went to greet Blood and herself. She also noticed that their eyes gleamed with hunger,

*They must have waited for Blood to come back to eat.* She was starting to walk to a heaping pile of prey but a firm tail on her back belonging to a stranger told her to stay put. She heard Blood's voice ring out in the clearing

"Petal, a new cat, has come here-" He walked up to her and almost shoved her into an awaiting circle of toms that had lusting smiles on their ranging faces.

"-Now, we must perform the ceremony on this fresh blood female." They grinned with a horrofying mixture of lust and delight, pushing her, nudging her from all sides into a dark cave, reeking with the stench of blood and female. She felt an icy chill creep up her small spine...were these cats going to kill her...

"Now I will..." she couldn't hear the rest as some toms growled in anticipation.

Blood stepped up to her and beckoned for her to sit. When she hesitated, he pushed her down, down onto the stone ground, blood trickling from a cut one of the sharper stones gave her. He licked her neck, forwarding down until his tongue was on her shoulder, he purred husky, deeply and with an icy sense of reality she realized what was to happen. His teeth met with her scruff, and he tugged, clearly drinking up her yowl of pain. He grinned as she shivered, his tongue on her delicate flanks.

He flipped her over with one of his paws and he started to claw his way into her. She screamed as he entered her body. She felt weaker and weaker as he kept coming down on her, as if she were his size and not twice as small. She groaned in agony and then screeched in pain as he finally tugged himself out of her body. She felt herself dripping in shame and she shivered, she should have stuck to her wood, she should have ran away from this blood eyed cat...How could she have been so stupid! She wanted to yowl in frusturation but she felt light-headed.

Blood smiled and motioned for the big ginger tabby to step forward, he boomed in a husky voice

"Now that she has felt this for the first time," he licked his muzzle and continued on

"My faithful deputy, Flame, will make her a kit bearer and make her give birth to more females and make her a true coven cat." Flame grinned, clearly turned on by the 'initiation' ceremony and he stepped forward. He jumped and bit down on Petal's neck fur. His paws pinned her down and she heard him say in her ears in a husky and lustful

"If the kits are as alluring as you, then there will be some inbreeding in the coven..." She whimpered in pain

...She should have been a good kittypet and stayed in her nest, sleeping in the crook of a bent knee. She should have been happy to play with the twoleg kits, being fed and played with and at night exploring the mini-forest. She was stupid and this was her fault. She laid there and decided life would be easier if she sucked it up and tried to please him...as punishment to herself. She moaned in a faux pleasure and arched her back to let him in. He was fierce and hard, her kit body barely surviving as she was being crushed once more.

...She tried to lighten the pain of being...scarred.


	2. Ember's Slave Ceremony

Ember watched her brother and sisters playing, not caring about their surroundings, with a look of disgust on her face. She was way smarter than them, she realized. She knew this when she saw them all 'playing' with the older coven members. She noticed when she was only four moons that while she was playing invisible and trying to look as uninviting as possible, her sisters was flaunting their barely beautiful selves to all the toms, wether they knew of their fate at seven moons was a mystery. She knew though that her sisters were destined to be nothing but tom-pleasing playtoy's.

As for her brother, he watched the older coven warriors take out their slaves and actually craved his coming of age, and when Moth, Butterfly and Dawn the kits of Annabelle and Claw, would become training slaves. She also realized, with all the intelligence she possesed though, that as the most beautiful of the litter, birthed by Flame and Petal, she was probably to be fought over by the senior coven members. She heard their leering whispers about her and saw their lustful stares and this...this was what she was scared of... in a half-moon she was to be a training slave.

-------

She observed her face in a puddle, she couldn't deny what she had seen there, nobody could. She saw the face of a beautiful she-cat. She saw a sleek, long ginger pelt with ash gray dapples that looked like the embers on a smooth, rippling fire. She saw, light green eyes with noticeable, haunting gold dapples that, despite her everlasting fear and sullen attitude, held a stunning glow to them. She saw her, the cat that scared her the most.

This being the day before the 'training slave' ceremony gripped her like an icy claw, cool in her belly, her siblings were excited, which made her yowl in her mind. She watched them with disgusted eyes. She saw Stone pratically fall all over the six moon old Moth and her siblings, she saw her sisters Swirl and Ribbion letting some apprentices press their bulky bodies against their slender forms and letting their tails touch the inner parts of their flanks. They ALL looked pleased, clearly.

*Over achieving much.* Ember thought dryly. She suddenly felt a bulky tail rest on her back. She turned startled seeing Oak and Tumble, newly made Coven warriors. She wanted to snort or spit

"What?!" But her mother told of the harsh, torturing punishment if she spoke harshly to a male, she decided against blood being spilled so she answered sweetly

"Yes?" sounding like a bit of an airhead to herself. Oak came up to her and rather forwardly for someone who was talking to a 'kit' and not a 'training slave' pressed his flank to her's and said

"Why don't I sneak your pretty tail out of camp and we can have your ceremony a day early?" She was disgusted but kept her sweet as sap face on and said her voice oozing fake sorry

"I wish I could, but the rules state a tom gets punished if he sneaks a kit out of camp before her ceremony, I don't want to see you get in trouble and lose a chance for you to be my mentor." he looked like he fiercely wanted to protest but he muttered a grudging

"Okay."

Tumble smiled shyly at her and slightly waved his tail in greeting, Ember was surprised to find herself actually waving back. She smiled and he looked hopeful until of course Oak blocked their path and he guided her away to her dismay and annoyance.

Oak carried her by the scruff, and though she tried to make herself heavy he, with ease carried her and then finally dropped her behind the warriors den. She saw his cold hard amber eyes stare into her green ones, He commanded her to give him a sneak peek with his eyes but she pretended to play dumb. He sighed with impatiance and started to sniff at her backside, he started licking at the base of her tail. Ember started to feel her natural animal senses react to her wanting more. She forced herself to breathe and separate themselves, she said

"Listen, I want you--" she was clearly lying "But I have to wait, one more day and if your my mentor I will pleasure you as best as I can." she walked away her legs tingling.

-------

She walked to the Mating Rock, slutty sisters and she-cat craving brother in tow, she sat at the base feeling the heat of every tom's eyes on her. She sat back for all of their ceremonies, not enjoying that her siblings actually craved this life. She snorted at the mentors they got and saw what Blood saw

Ribbon was given Bone as a mentor, so she was probably going to be tempted into mating then he would leave her, make her want more and then as soon as she gets too pleasured, she'll die a mysterious death, AKA be killed under his grasp...

Swirl was given Owl, the dirty talking and fierce mater, according to her mother. He would tempt you with teasing, then make you say what he should do to you and then crush you hard

Stone who was the only tom in the litter and who was training as a Coven Apprenticewas given Blood himself as a mentor, which didn't shock her, toms were given mentors only from the High-Guard to ensure cats were as 'strong' and 'capable' as Blood himself, but she knew they were just being taught to be as big of a brute as him.

Finally it was her turn and Blood was staring down at her.

"Ember, It is time for you to enter the ranks of all she-cats before, Ember you will now be a training slave and since I feel you are special, I am assigning you two mentors" she blinked, she had expected one mentor from the High-Guard to be her mentor, she shivered in dread as he continued.

"You will be assigned Oak and Jet as mentors, learn to please them and you will soon be a wonderful kit-bearer" She watched as he licked her shoulder and she stepped back to her mentors, Oak who was shoving his flank to hers and Jet who had placed his black muzzle to the lower portion of her neck. She shivered in disgust as she felt a tail stroke the tender flesh of her inner flank.


	3. Certainly an eventful day

She woke up the next morning, to find that her sisters were gone already, the only she-cat in the den besides herself, was her father's training slave Gingersnap, a stolen kittypet. She yawned her limbs shrieked in protest and she stretched, her paws tingling with the strain. She stood, licking scraps of moss out of her gray dappled pelt, Satisfied with her pelt, She walked outside and spotted Tumble, she found herself staring at his storm gray fur, his enchanting green eyes and his general shape that looked as if it could swallow the she-cat up. To her surprise, Tumble looked both ways carefully and he went over to her, while no one important was awake. He sat down facing the she-cat and he found himself staring, He said

"Hi Ember." He smiled not looking at her body but at _HER_, she smiled her tail waving happily.

"Hello Tumble, How's the prey running?" She asked and he nodded his eyes lighting up

"Fine, with you?" She replied in a whisper

"I don't want Oak or Jet as a mentor...I kind of wanted you..." His fur bristled happily

"Really! Me?" before they could say anything else though one of her two mentors, Oak, padded up to her, shouldering Tumble to the side. He smiled leering at her

"Better be ready to keep your promise my little fire." He kicked her rump and watched happily as she yelped and walked away. She looked at Tumble, and a smile stretched onto his face.

-------

**__**

Swirl's POV

I walked in the forest with my mentor, Owl, who was bringing me into a darker, scarier part of the forest. I shivered, A fierce wind pierced my light gray pelt. I watched as he sat down in a sheltered cave and he waited for me to sit, which I did. He started to lick my ear, his tounge went lower and lower until I felt that soft, firm licking near my tail. I felt his warm breath hitting the base of my tail and I shivered in delight, He stopped and I moaned, wanting to feel him about to enter me. He snarled softly

"You dirty little slut, I don't think you deserve me..." I felt an urge coming on and I felt myself tighten up. I whispered

"Please, let me have you..." His tongue started to gently lick my entrance and I wanted to yowl my desires

"C'mon dirty slut, shout my name, Shout out what you want me to do to you" I yowled in agony and desire

"YES YES crush me under your muscles! make me dirty! Make me your play-thing!"

"That's what I thought," he started and I felt his tail swirl around my base.

It made me want to cry in pleasure, his licked the very center of me, I moaned and he grinned

"Yes, so you want me to go down hard do you, filthy she-cat, call me your master!" I moaned

"Ooh Yes! Go at me hard, Fast, I'm burning for you, Please Master, I will try to please you just don't stop!"

I felt him mount me and he snapped at my neck, I started to breathe quicker and my eyes widened as he entered me. I felt a moan rack my body and I arched my back to let him in. He chomped on my ear on one of the thrusts and I yowled in pleasure, but I was annoyed, he was going way too slow and I knew he was teasing me he asked

"Oh you want to come now do you?" I moaned to mean yes, He exited me and smiled

"Well then I'm sorry I can't." I begged, my gold eyes pleadingly turned up

"Don't stop, Please!" He grinned

"Begging are you...Well who am I to deny a fan."

He entered me and went hard and fast, He yowled in pleasure and he started to claw me as he went into my body, He lapped up my scarlet specks of blood and after countless thrusts, he ripped himself out of me enjoying my yowl of disdain. I couldn't wait to be presented to our leader though, I wanted that big body to slam on me hard until I was crushed.

-------

**__**

Ember's POV

I was walking hesitantly, My mentor trying to get me turned on by swirling his tail on my base, which I hated to say was actually working, *My instincts suck.* I thought as I felt a twinge of happiness when his tail kept stroking my back. Oak pushed my down and started to lick the lower portion of my dappled neck, which activated a purr despite my disgust and fear. He clawed himself on top of me and started to purr

"Oh beautiful, please me, Make me your master, Make me harden, let me in baby, let me in!"

He forcefully pushed himself inside of my body and I yowled in pleasure, deciding to make the best of it, I imagined that he was Tumble, Oak's dark brown fur turned into soft, sweet cinder fur. Forceful amber eyes molded before her eyes to be friendly deep green, Soon in my mind this was Tumble, I arched her back happily letting him slide into me. I felt the pain of his rocking but as long as I saw Tumble's face, I was happy. My slender jaws opened and my eyes screwed up. In a yowl I said the name of my lover.

"Oh Tumble!"

Suddenly he stopped and I remembered this was Oak, I looked, stared at his angered face, his claw slashed my ginger and gray belly and he ran back to camp.

I hoped I hadn't endangered Tumble... I started to run, all the way back to the coven I hated to save the cat I loved.


	4. Gingersnap's Sacrifice

At the end of this chapter begins the Gingersnap arc… The first 2 to review gets the first chapter and a character in the story that will be a big part.

I hope you enjoy...

--

Ember raced for the camp, her belly fur brushing the long sparse marsh water and long moor grasses that dotted the territory that they lived in. She panted and her mind raced… Would they kill her, would they kill HIM? She had to know.

She finally reached the camp but… all looked normal. She saw that the males were flittering near the training mate den and that her sisters were sharing tongues with their mates… but no Tumble and she felt her heart plummet in her chest.

She looked down at her paws as her best friend, Gingersnap brushed past her. The light ginger tabby flicked her black ears to make sure she followed her.

Ember trailed behind curiously wondering what this was about until she saw Tumble and Oak. She studied their faces, Oak looked surprisingly like he had won a prize, an icy smile on his broad pointed face and his eyes narrowed into slits…Tumble, well Tumble looked worried but had an odd sense of relief on his face.

Nothing was clear until Gingersnap reluctantly padded to Oak's side and their flanks touched slightly… She said softly

"Gingersnap… What—Why?"

Gingersnap said

"I found out what happened due to what happened while you were still in the forest"

--

_{Flashback}_

_Gingersnap was crunching a small mouse between her teeth, her eyes looking down slightly as she felt the icy foreboding of a deep trouble. She heard muffled growls and whispered pleas. She stepped, just a bit out of camp, abandoning her half eaten kill. _

_She saw Tumble helplessly backing away from Oak, who was advancing closer, claws __unsheath__ threateningly. Gingersnap gasped and blocked the path to them, taking a fierce blow on her ginger shoulder. She yowled_

_"What in Blood's name is going on here?"_

_Oak growled and he hissed_

_"He is a mate stealing piece of otter dung!"_

_Tumble spilled out the story to her and she gaped, She could understand Ember's attraction to Tumble, after all he was so sweet and caring to everyone and he treated the she-cat's well, he was the only cat every she-cat cared about._

_Gingersnap felt a small vibration as he pounced and she proceeded to block his blow once more. She winced and she saw that her sleek light tabby fur was dotted with blood her eyes glinted softly, she wanted her friend to be happy and she figured she could be the difference. _

_An icy clamp shut over her body and she stuttered softly_

_"I…I'll make you a d…deal Oak."_

_She felt herself shaking and she felt her head spin but she continued_

_"Leav__e them be…Let him live and let them be happy…I'll be your mate…"_

_{End of Flashback}_

Ember gasped and said, her green eyes wide with guilt and despair for the friend that sacrificed her life for Ember's. She tried to persuade her friend otherwise

"Gingersnap, this isn't your problem, you can go now and I'll take my punishment--"

Her friend shook her head

"Ember, I am your friend…I'd do anything for you…Even this"

Tumble sighed softly and pressed against Ember who purred softly. Despite everything she was so grateful. She pressed her muzzle to Gingersnap's black one, her eyes dotted with tears of joy and guilt, a combination that made her vision go fuzzy until her world looked like a swirl of rich colors. She felt Tumble lick a stream of tears off of her face and a shaky smile broke out on her face.

She closed her eyes as Oak led Gingersnap out of camp, and sank down, Tumble licking her softly and lulling her into an easier but dark sleep.

--

Oak led her to an abandoned clearing where there was little moonlight to light the big space. He licked her neck softly and made his way down to her base, when he licked, her leg thumped as her instincts kicked in. Her mouth parted in a moan and she flicked her ears in a want that in reality she DIDN'T want.

She yelped as she was flipped over and a tongue stroked her center until she felt a slight ooze leak out of her. Gingersnap hated how her instincts reacted to mating, a burning desire in her body that made her moan in want and actually wanted the toms to mate with her in this state of mind.

She felt him enter her, clawing and pushing into her quickly and crushing her, over and over again until she felt the burning tingle of her climax overwhelm her body that she saw he felt too. His eyes narrowed into slits of pleasure as he exited her and he pushed her up. He snarled lightly

"You were a great mating partner and I'll see you in the next night."

She felt her eyes widen and she dug her claws into the ground, Flame though she felt weirdly pleased with him mating with her, was bad enough...He made her feel weak and her body ached after they mated. Not to mentioned she had a burn deep in her body. Now she had to mate with Oak too to save her best friend

Was it worth it?

--

Gingersnap growled softly in her uneasy slumber, her blue eyes snapped open, her fur starting to bristle and her claws digging into her mossy nest. She breathed hard and she whispered bitterly into the still sleeping air.

"Why me? Why ME! I never did anything wrong, I had love, friends and every comfort a kittypet had, I wish I could…just go back"

She craved her old life, her dear crush Blue, her friends Daisy and Selena, who she felt were better friends than Ember and Petal...who was the one who told her to come here...

{Flashback}

Suddenly the den evaporated into a gigantic swirling background alive with color. She gasped and saw with wide sky blue eyes, a giant light overwhelm her, engulfing all of her senses leaving her without breath, choking on the lack of air... Suddenly her senses came back and then, standing in front of her, smiling and calm with an air of understanding... was a stunning she-cat…

She had the most beautiful silver fur that shone with the most beautiful colors she had ever seen, NEVER seen. She had eyes that made Gingersnap melt in a deep sense of security, lavender colored mixed with the same silver of her fur. She had white legs and a long tail that was dappled with deeper silver. Gingersnap gasped and the mystery she-cat giggled softly

"I get that a lot..."

Gingersnap tried to form the words but it took a few tries before she could choke out the half stuttered, questioning to the stunning she-cat that calmly sat down and licked her shoulder, keeping one happy eye

"W...Wh... Who ar...e you? "

The she-cat stood and faced her, her eyes glinting softly and a smile graced her mouth, a smile that stayed until after her words.

"I am Galaxy and I have come to grant your wish…"

She wrapped her body around Gingersnap and pressed her pink nose to her forehead, At once Gingersnap's eyes filled with light then darkness.

...The last sight she saw was Galaxy shaking her head softly and jumping down a small crevice.


	5. Gingersnap's Sadness and Betrayal

I have been getting mails asking about Galaxy's perfection, She is the cat version of a goddess. She is in my opinion, a Mary-sue in appearance but she is surprisingly cynical however, DOES feel guilty about some of the stuff Gingersnap has to go through

--

The she-cat stood and faced her, her eyes glinting softly and a smile graced her mouth, a smile that stayed until after her words.

"I am Galaxy and I have come to grant your wish…"

She wrapped her body around Gingersnap and pressed her pink nose to her forehead, At once Gingersnap's eyes filled with light then darkness.

...The last sight she saw was Galaxy shaking her head softly and jumping down a small crevice.

--

Gingersnap blinked open her sky blue eyes, thinking she was in the training mate den. Then her eyes widened as she saw the familiar river colored walls and as she shifted slightly, she didn't feel moss but the soft blankets of kittypet life.

However what shocked her the most was seeing a silver bundle beside her. She pawed it, her mind in a daze and her eyes wide, then it shifted and she recognized Galaxy...

Gingersnap felt her fur bristle and she yowled, confused and angry at this mystery she-cat who had come to 'Grant her wish.' She swiped at her and her claws dug into the soft floor of the twoleg den.

"Where am I?! Why did you bring me here?! "

Galaxy shook her head and burst out in sweet peals of laughter that were so melodic that she forgot her surroundings for a moment. She shook her head and yowled

"Why are you laughing?"

Galaxy smirked and her tail waved in amusement that made Gingersnap want to murder her. Galaxy smiled softly and said

"I granted your wish, you were never in the coven, you never met Petal, never became friends with Ember… plus your still innocent…"

Gingersnap yowled in joy, jumping in the air and landing on her ebony paws. It was a spectacle and she saw her old -–current twoleg yawning and stepping out of her nest, she swiftly purred and brushed against her owner, the twoleg smiled softly and brushed her aside, going into the small room with all of her removable pelt's inside. Gingersnap purred and brushed her muzzle into Galaxy's neck, she was purring as if she couldn't stop.

"Oh, Thank you Galaxy! I really appreciate it!"

Galaxy smiled darkly and her eyes flashed with some emotion that couldn't be read, she replied softly, bowing her silver head slightly then looking up at Gingersnap again

"You can't stay here."

Gingersnap was about to fiercely protest but Galaxy interjected hotly curling her long tail softly over Gingersnap's neck and placed a white paw on her ginger shoulder.

"I can't let you stay, you'll be worse off here than in the coven and so will your friends"

Gingersnap looked down to her paws and said softly

"Petal is no friend to me, Ember will be okay though…She is stronger than anyone I ever knew or know… Plus she has Tumble."

Galaxy sneered softly and replied, eyes narrowed and fur bristling, claws digging into the soft floor

"Fine, do you want to see what YOUR life is like as well as THEIR lives are like now first?"

Gingersnap nodded and with that, the two walked outside, Gingersnap using the old cat flap and Galaxy just by appearing in a puff of silver smoke. Gingersnap rolled her aqua eyes and mumbled

"Showy much…"

Galaxy pointed at the blue gray tom that was sitting on the fence next to them. Blue brushed by Galaxy without seeing her, Gingersnap whispered

"Why didn't he notice you?"

"I can only be seen by the cat I am granting a wish to…unless I have to prove a point using myself."

Blue touched noses with Gingersnap and she smiled happily a light airy feeling rising in her chest, She smiled and said, a tone that didn't betray her excitement at seeing him for the first time in a season.

"Hello Blue,"

He smiled back but his misty amber eyes were looking elsewhere, He smirked and finally she turned to see Selena coming…by herself. Gingersnap racked through her old faded memories and realized that Selena and her sister, Daisy were NEVER separate from one another…

The pretty she-cat focused her light green eyes on Blue though she waved at Gingersnap with her honey brown tail, she brushed past Gingersnap and Galaxy without a word and padded next to Blue, cream fur so subtly brushing his that Gingersnap thought it was accidental.

"Blue, remember…we have something to do."

He shared a secret smirk with Selena, the kind that was suspicious to her. He nodded as if he forgot and laid his tail on Gingersnap's shoulder briefly

"Sorry we can't spend the day together love…later we can."

Without a goodbye, the two bounded off without a word and Gingersnap felt the familiar burn that happened when Galaxy pressed her nose to her head.

Moments later, the two were in a bush, in the small wood that held Petal's stale scent inside and with a jolt she saw the tip of Selena's tail vanish into some undergrowth, she immediately followed her, without taking Galaxy's heed and she saw from behind a wall of gorse something that made her throat flood with bile.

The dappled blue gray fur of Blue and the creamy fur of Selena were pressed against each other in a lustful heap, Selena was softly purring her face drippy and loving, Blue however just looked lustful and THAT was what shattered the ginger and black she-cat's fragile heart into tiny pieces. She frowned softly and she whispered with tears framing her blue eyes just on the brink of falling…with a goodbye, Selena had left after their little tryst.

"H…He's no better than…Blood."

Galaxy felt deeply guilty but she also felt exasperated at Gingersnap for not heeding her warning when she said to stay put. She said softly laying her dappled silver tail on her back, trying to comfort her

"If it helps…He'll just move on once he sees a prettier she-cat… Watch."

Galaxy had some mist shroud softly around her and then, when it cleared up she walked out, in front of Blue and smiled coyly, winking once and walking until she sat, facing him. She saw him stumble and his eyes widen. He stared lustfully at her and he stepped up.

Galaxy batted her eyes softly and gently swiped her tail around her neck softly, which brought him into a stumbling halt beside her, She smiled flirtatiously and he asked in a stutter

"Would…y…you like to be…m…my…mate?"

Suddenly her eyes narrowed though she kept her smile on her face, stepping toward him until her muzzle was next to his blue gray ear and her tail was loosely curled around his. She whispered softly

"You wanna know what I say about that…"

Suddenly she boomed loudly, her eyes glowing with a new light, her fur bristling

"NEVER!!"

Gingersnap burst into silent giggles, wishing that Galaxy was there to stick it to Blood and the others in the coven, She purred and felt a happiness rise in her. She didn't realize how much Galaxy cared about her for just a short time…

She pushed his forehead, which made her fall into the sand, which clogged his pelt. He wanted to ask her why she was acting like this but she had kicked dirt into his eyes and by this time, he intelligently decided to crawl away from this gorgeous but insane cat.

Galaxy smiled as she trotted back to her fr-- she wasn't allowed to make friends with the cats she granted wishes to, she expelled that thought about friendship immediately. She smirked and said

"Told ya…Okay--"

She was interrupted by a shaky quiet voice that belonged to Gingersnap, Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"What happened to Ember…"

Galaxy sighed and shuffled her paws, there were some things that she felt Gingersnap shouldn't see… Including this.

"I can't…"

"NO!! I must see!"

Galaxy shrugged as if she didn't care, Her eyes dull she wrapped around Gingersnap, Before she could touch her nose to Gingersnap's forehead, there was a black and white she-cat who had jumped toward them, She had knocked into Galaxy without realizing it and BAM! Galaxy, Gingersnap and this new cat were gone, swirling through a blue vortex, traveling as spirits to see what Ember's life was like...

--

A/N 2: AHH!!! Beware of zee twist. This new cat is one of the two new slightly main charries that will be featured in the next few chapters of S.L.S.I ^^, Hooray for abbreviations!

I will have the next chapter up sooner because I had A LOT of work piled up and my next story, A crossover between iCarly and Warriors is in the planning stage with my partner in crime. Have a great week all and seeya in chapter six.


	6. Falling Star

IMPORTANT A/N: Hello there Loyal fans, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was out in the real world, playing as teens do, I have some sad news though... I have been noticing that although people tell me my stories are good, that they get significantly less reviews and views than some of the more vulgar pieces I've been seeing in warriors lemon (But you know who you are, A lot are good.) Listen I think a story like S.L.S.I deserves more views than this and forgive me if I'm being selfish, after this chapter…if I don't get some reviews for the story then I will go on hiatus until I do.

--

Gingersnap was freaking out a bit… First some cynical, gorgeous she-cat was telling her that her life would be better off in that horrid coven, where her enemies were and NOW there was a young she-cat bouncing around on white paws, staring wide eyed at herself and Galaxy…well actually that was a bit expected toward Galaxy but still… it annoyed her a bit.

"WOW, Your pretty, who are you two? I'm Star!" Gingersnap couldn't help but cringe at her loud cheery voice, She wasn't really happy and hearing others made her feel...well...bad, she took a deep intake of air and closed her eyes. She answered in a quiet voice

"I'm Gingersnap--"

"And I'm Galaxy" the sliver she-cat interjected, her eyes gleaming as if she saw a juicy piece of prey.

Star's eyes grew wide and then she shook her head, as if to expel memories from her midnight black and snow white dappled head. The she-cat pasted a smile on her kit soft face that clearly wasn't authentic. She said in the same bubbly voice that had annoyed her in the first place.

"Wow! Are you…magic?"

"You could say that" Galaxy snapped, her eyes narrowing slightly and turned to her asking in a hurried, rushed tone that contradicted her melodic voice.

"Do you want to see the coven or not?"

"No but I want to see Ember and Tumble!" Gingersnap snapped hotly, she wanted nothing to do with that place, the only reason she would even consider going back to that horrid territory was for her best friend, a haunting thought came to her mind, in a jolt that shook her slender form with a deep shudder and her voice was shaky as she asked

"Do…do they remember me?"

Galaxy rested her silver dappled tail on the ginger cat's shoulder, she could see clear regret in the beautiful lavender eyes of the she-cat but her voice was firm.

"No, You wanted to never be a part of the coven so you never met up with Petal and since Ember is the daughter of Petal…well you get it."

Suddenly a crashing sound that was pushing through the bushes had Galaxy's eyes widening slightly and she wrapped her body around them, touching her nose to their foreheads in turn, swiftly so that by the time the four toms had emerged the three she-cats couldn't be seen...

"Hey--" Star started but Galaxy slapped her muzzle with her speckled tail. She whispered in an annoyed key into the bubbly Star's ear

"Shut up Mousebrain! Can't you realize that they could hear us if we're too loud!"

Star backed up as if stung by the harsh treatment received from the pretty cat… then, she didn't see as well into Galaxy as Gingersnap did…

The four cats were walking, they all had the scent of woods and lakeshore, which seemed already familiar to her. She looked at the lineup seeing a honey brown tom who was by far the oldest, a black tom with long legs that were a dark brown with the most haunting amber gaze and two young cats; littermates from the look of it, one was a creamy white and the other was a gray and white booth shared the same color of blue eyes. The only difference was the cream tom had the look of hunger in his eyes that was all too familiar to Gingersnap, the other looked so breathtakingly innocent that she couldn't help but doubt their relation...

"Come on, let's just go back before--" The gray and white tom started timidly but was interrupted by his littermate who had the tinge of desperation in his tone, also familiar to Gingersnap

"Come on Mousewhisker, we've done it countless times before, we don't get caught by Firestar and it's fun!"

"You've done this horrid thing BEFORE Berrynose?" 'Mousewhisker' asked one part appalled and another frankly very horrified for his brother.

"Yep!" He said, pretty proud of himself, head raised and eyes gleaming in the daylight. What was he talking about, surely these weren't part of the coven?

The two older toms came back with a LOT of prey, the she-cat's, except Galaxy, exchanged curious glances but shrugged it off.

"Let's go you daft furball's!" The black and brown tom exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his mud colored paws, which were attached to LONG legs. Star gushed, keeping her voice low to avoid getting hurt by the two abrasive, angered she-cats

"He's SO handsome." Which earned her a paw to the head, courtesy of Galaxy and a narrowed glare from Gingersnap.

--

"What IS this!!" Gingersnap exclaimed in horror, eyes widening slightly, she backed up slightly and had to lean onto Star and Galaxy for balance. She felt her eyes closing and her paws give way…Galaxy nudged her up and said quietly, her soft lavender eyes gleaming with regret.

"I warned you that this would happen…"

"Where's--" she started, voice shaking and still leaning into Star, taking support from her warm black and white pelt pressing against her fiery ginger one... But after scanning the horrible sight, she saw Ember, tied up against a tree. Her tender heart just about burst out of her chest and she raced over, forgetting she had others with her…

--

A/N: Ooh, a cliffie, what is going on, what do the four ThunderClan cats have to do with the story... Answers in the next chapter so you have to wait dears!

I told you I was having a contest and the prizes are listed in my profile, I have to change it a bit because I realized that I had put the wrong prize up, but then, that isn't fair... I said I would give the seventh and eighth chapters of S.L.S.I but I am actually giving the winners the first two chapters of the sequal...

First prize= The newest story branch-off from Stolen Life and Stolen Innocence about a character you will find out about later, The First and second chapters of Life after Lust and a oneshot written just for you

Second prize= Some of the newest story branch-off from Stolen Life and Stolen Innocence about a character you will find out about later and the first chapter of Life after Lust

Third Prize= A chapter of the newest story branch-off from Stolen Life and Stolen Innocence about a character you will find out about later.

The contest is to create a great youtube video that is about one character in the story, fan shipping too, which I'll be happy to help with,

You MUST give credit to me for the story

You should have at least one pic of the actual appearance because I know some are pretty unique

Ember- Gray she-cat with fiery orange dapples

Gingersnap- Ginger pelt with black ears and paws

Star- Black and white pelt with gold eyes

Galaxy- Silver she cat with white paws and darker silver tail (Her extended appearance is WAY too hard)

Blood- Dark tabby tom with dark red eyes and white chest

Tumble- storm gray pelt with green eyes

Have fun!!

And if you want to do a shipping video, It doesn't have rigid properties. Ex:

GingersnapxEmber

GalaxyxGingersnap

EmberxTumble

GingersnapxTumble (Friendship video)

--

Seeya next chapter


	7. Horrible scene

Star and Galaxy tried to stop her but she was at Ember's side, placing a paw on top of her dirt-covered chest. The poor she-cat looked like the rest, pelts littered with dust and dirt as if they had no energy to groom themselves, eyes dull and downcast, with no glimmer of hope left.

That though, wasn't the scariest thing that she was witnessing. Toms were taking prey and trading the she-cats for it! She growled and gave a protective lick on Ember's head, though the gray she-cat couldn't feel it because they were still invisible. Gingersnap's head hung limply and she reluctantly padded back to her two travel companions.

"I told you…" Galaxy pointed out softly, letting Gingersnap rest her chin into her silver shoulder, Her eyes met Galaxy's and she said softly

"I didn't think…" She looked down, this happened because of HER! Galaxy gave her a lick on the head

"It wasn't directly your fault, the coven likes control and you gave the other she-cats a reason to hope, well without hope…they were mouthy, resisted and the coven sold them for new she-cats and prey, they liked the profits." she explained, rubbing her tail up and down Gingersnap's back. She didn't see it but Star was glaring at them a bit through narrowed eyes…

Gingersnap almost lost herself but she came back to reality and murmured softly, her spine crawling with shivers and her eyes widening

"Where's…Tumble?"

Gingersnap bounced awkwardly on her paws and answered reluctantly, giving her a warning glance

"Maybe we should just--"

"NO, no more of your soft cuddling, I'm an adult and have seen more misery than most, I can take seeing it!" She screamed angrily, parting from Galaxy and standing firm, a frown on her face.

She sighed and shook her silver head, muttering softly under her breath and then whispered

"Fine, I tried to tell you" She sighed once more and pointed with her tail over to the four tomcats they had seen before.

Blood came over to greet them, an icy smile on his features, His scarlet colored eyes shone with happiness and he gave a kittypet kind of purr

"Welcome back Spiderleg, Berrynose and Thornclaw… and who might this be?" He asked softly, pointing his tail at the bashful gray and white tom Gingersnap recognized as Mousewhisker.

"This is my brother Mousewhisker," Berrynose purred, then continued in a whisper to Blood that Gingersnap was surprised she could hear

"It's his first time, buying a she-cat…"

Blood grinned and gave a sidelong glance over, unfortunately, in Ember's direction. He led the group over to her and both Star and Galaxy had to restrain Gingersnap from attempting to save her friend.

The horrible cat spoke to Mousewhisker, propping up the rigid body of Ember and letting the cats see how beautiful she was, despite her hardly-washed pelt.

Each of the toms took a sniff at her flanks, excluding Mousewhisker of course.

Blood smiled evilly and innocently inquired to Spiderleg

"Do you like her or what?"

Spiderleg grinned and yelped, giving him an approving gaze with amber eyes and nodded quickly

"Yes, she's perfect and we'll also take the pretty dark tortoiseshell," He pointed over to a blue eyed dark tortoiseshell with her eyes closed and dried blood stuck on her flanks

Blood smiled and said

"That will be 10 mice and a bluebird for Ember and--" He was cut off by a booming voice and a paw to the head from a silver cat

"Don't take her!" He lunged for Ember and tenderly placed a paw on her flank while Ember gave a giant smile up to him

"Tumble!! How dare you" Blood roared, unsheathing his claws, he turned around to address the group of toms, he said quickly

"Take the tortoiseshell, any other she-cat you want, free of charge, have a nice day."

After rushing through those words he put his unsheathe paw on Ember's chest, his claws making little wounds, Tumble stiffened and whispered

"My love…" He then spoke up

"Kill me instead."

Ember thrashed in protest and Gingersnap almost ran forward but Galaxy stopped her. She glared sharply at Galaxy but instead of fighting, she just turned her head to watch the scene.

Blood grinned, giving him a glance and freeing Ember from his sharp dark claws. She growled at him but he took no notice, he growled happily

"Alright then,"

Blood lunged on top of him, scoring deep claw marks on his body, He smiled weakly through the attacks and managed to let out a choked sentence, raising his head up to gaze into Ember's eyes.

"I…love…you."

Ember let out a strangled cry when Tumble's green eyes lost their playful spark, leaving an emotionless, lifeless and dull green gaze. The whites of his eyes were cloudy and his fur was stained scarlet and gouged with scratches.

Before she could even let out a mournful cry, Blood grabbed the rope that attached her to the ground and pulled down, Ember was spluttering and gasping for breath, but he didn't slacken his grip, instead he watched as the rims of her eyes turned a sickly blue and her struggles only worsened the chokehold.

"You've been a bad little she-cat, Now you will suffer." He breathed into her ear, giving her one last lick.

His words rang in Gingersnap, but they rang in Ember's ears too, in fact, those cruel, untrue words were the last thing that rang in her ears before her breathing was cut off completely.

Gingersnap let out a cry of horror as Ember's struggles became weaker and weaker, her eyes getting cloudy, blue rims on the sides of her eyes from her chokehold, she started to cough up dark blood and finally, her struggling ceased.

Blood dusted off his paws, every she-cat in the clearing afraid and sitting obediently, the three invisible she-cats eyes narrowed in fear, pure sadness plus rage and the horror of knowing that this would happen and not sparing the poor Gingersnap and the barely out of kithood Star from this site.

Gingersnap glanced at the tied up sister of Ember, Swirl and their brother, their heads were down and they were clearly in mourning for their lost sister. She felt the warm nose of Galaxy on her head and they were in a clearing far away from the torment and pain.

"I hope I _never _see anything so horrifying ever again…" Star breathed softly, shivering though she was warm in this day. Gingersnap was mute; she just nodded to agree with Star.

"I should never have let you see that." Galaxy stated in a monotone voice, somehow, Gingersnap regained her voice, the pain was clear in her tone but she still sounded forgiving

"I asked to see everything that took place, besides if you take me back, Ember and Tumble won't be dead, and I know now that I belong there for now, I can help all those troubled she-cats escape, return to where they can be happy… I can stay there a bit." She said, feeling hope stir in her broken heart, she smiled softly then murmured

"Galaxy, Star…will you come with me?" She asked, gulping, she hoped either could stay with her, they were good friends through this…

"I'd come with you in a heartbeat." Star promised solemnly, which touched Gingersnap. Star was never involved in her life, could be happy and not remember her, go back to a happy life but the she-cat chose to stay with her, not knowing if she could escape again.

"I will stay with you." Galaxy answered softly, pressing her muzzle to Gingersnap's. She knew somehow, that Galaxy would stay with her but she was still happy about it.

"Thank you… I…" She broke off and looked down.

She smiled and felt Galaxy's cold nose on her forehead. This time she leaned against Galaxy's slender body and closed her eyes during the teleporting…

She drank in the cold air scent and warm milky scent of her two friends and finally, felt free.

A/N: And this marks the end of the Gingersnap arc, I think you know what happens next, the she-cat's are in the coven, Galaxy is still invisible to everyone but Gingersnap, Ember in later chapters and Star. Have fun and I'll see you all next chapter.

PS: My youtube is Cinderspider, Mail me when your videos are done ^^


End file.
